farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Cow Pasture
The Cow Pasture is an Animal Breeding Building like the Wildlife Habitat, Pet Run, Zoo, Aviary and Livestock Pen. It allows the storing and breeding of cattle. It was released on September 22nd, 2011 in FarmVille. The frame can be purchased in the Market for , or a completed frame can be purchased fully built for . Frames requires 10 Hay Bundles, 10 Tin Sheets, and 10 Stones to be fully constructed and usable. After construction is finished you get 1 Irish Moiled Cow as reward for completion. This building can hold different types of Cows, Bulls, Yaks and similar animals. The Cow Pasture can contain up to 20 animals, and can be expanded to contain additional cow type animals. The number of Cow Pastures on a farm is not limited, however you can only construct one type, per farm, at a time. Construction and expansion Storage Certain animals can be stored and harvested when placed in the Cow Pasture. Harvesting The Cow Pastures can be harvested every 24 hour day, no matter what the normal harvest time of the animals inside. Each time the Cow Pasture is harvested, the player gains coins and either a scoop of Animal Feed or a baby version of one of the animals contained in the pasture. Variations *Atlantis Pasture ** Farm: Atlantis ** Animal reward: *Australian Pasture ** Farm: Australia ** Animal reward: *Avalon Pasture ** Farm: Avalon Wilderlands ** Animal reward: *Candy Pasture ** Farm: Candy ** Animal reward: *Cave Pasture ** Farm: Caveman ** Animal reward: *Emerald Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Fairytale Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Glen Cow Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Haunted Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Holiday Cow Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Hollow Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *India Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Island Pasture ** Farm: Hawaiian Paradise (farm) ** Needs the same building parts as the Cow Pasture and holds the same animals. ** After finishing building you will get 1 Red Cow. *Jade Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Jungle Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Kingdom Pasture ** Farm: *Mystical Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Oasis Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Olympus Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Phantom Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Ranch Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Riviera Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Sakura Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Space Pasture ** Farm: Celestial Pastures (farm) ** Animal reward: *Toy Pasture ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Treasure Pastures ** Farm: ** Animal reward: *Winter Pasture ** Farm: Winter Wonderland (farm) ** Needs the same building parts as the Cow Pasture and holds the same animals but it has a snow themed look. ** Animal reward: **You are allowed to build a Cow Pasture and a Winter Pasture at the same time as well. Gallery Cow Pasture Start Message.png|Cow Pasture - Start Message Cow Pasture Building Requirements Message.png|Cow Pasture - Building Requirements Message Cow Pasture Progress Message.png|Cow Pasture - Progress Message Cow Pasture Hay Bundles Progress Message.png|Cow Pasture - Hay Bundles Completed Message Cow Pasture Half Way Progress Message.png|Cow Pasture - Halfway Progress Message Cow Pasture Tin Sheets Progress Message.png|Cow Pasture - Tin Sheets Completed Message Cow Pasture Progress Near Completion Message.png|Cow Pasture - Near Completion Progress Message Cow Pasture Finished Message.png|Cow Pasture - Finished Message Cow Pasture Finished Reward.png|Cow Pasture - Finished Reward Message New Cow Pasture Loading Screen Message.png|New Loading Screen Island_Pasture_Finished_Share_Reward.png See also *Pasture (disambiguation) Category:Building Category:Animal pen Category:Constructable building Category:Cow *